Together Forever
by Vampy285
Summary: I'll always watch over you, Tenten, no matter what I become. Nejiten. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Together Forever**

**Even if you don't know**

You sit there, beer in hand, head hung. You do not hear the music reverberating throughout the room, nor do you see the bartender standing right above you.

You can't hear anything.

You can't see anything.

You can't feel anything.

How I wish that I could come and comfort you...to put my hand on your shoulder...

But all I can do is watch. And do nothing.

Your friends enter the bar, their worried eyes scanning the room for you. They finally spot you, and hurry over.

You protest as they try to drag you outside, screaming that you need to drink more. They pull you out onto the road, and take you home. You scream all the way, tears rolling down your face in agony.

I stand there on the sidewalk, watching...

Wishing...

Tenten...

* * *

Today you only wake up at four in the afternoon. You pull on your coat, not bothering to change out of the clothes you came back from the bar in. 

You slam the door as you leave. I follow sadly, wondering what you are about to do.

It doesn't take long for me to realize.

You are not going anywhere...you're wandering aimlessly around the park.

The park we always used to walk in after work...

Thunder rolls, lightning flashes, rain comes pelting down, but you still continue to walk, your hair shielding your beautiful face from my view.

You finally sit down on the bench we always used to sit on, and raise your face up to the heavens. The rain water mingles with the tears on your face, rolling down your cheeks...

I've never seen you so breathtakingly beautiful before.

If only...if only you knew I was watching...

"Why..." You whisper quietly. "Why?"

You keep on repeating that word, until your voice raises to a shrill scream, echoing in the rain.

And then you stop, putting your face in your hands, shoulders shaking with your sobs.

Tenten...

* * *

I remember one night in bed you whispered to me... 

That a life without me was a life not worth living.

I never believed that you had truly ever meant that. You seemed too strong, too proud to throw away your life for someone else.

And yet here you are, holding the knife on your wrist, your hand trembling slightly. Your lips whisper my name over and over again, your eyes betray the pain you try to conceal...

The knife cuts slowly into your flesh, breaking your skin so a single drop of crimson blood trickles down your wrist.

I want to reach out for it, knock it out of your hand, scream at you for even thinking of doing such a thing.

But I don't need to. You fling the knife onto the floor and let out a cry of anguish. On your face, I can see the disgust.

The disgust for yourself, and what you think is your own cowardice.

The words spill out of your lips in desperation.

"I-I can't...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry..."

* * *

You never leave the house anymore. You never talk to anyone. 

You lie in bed all day, sobbing.

I would laugh, if I do not want to break down in tears myself. You've always said that crying was for the weak...you ridiculed anyone who let their tears roll.

And yet here you are, lying day after day in bed, crying your heart out.

I don't want you to live like this, Tenten.

I refuse to let you.

But even as I think that, I know there is nothing I can do to help you.

You're on your own, Tenten.

Neither of us thought you ever would be.

* * *

You stand by the headstone, a boquet of white roses in hand. 

I smile faintly. You remembered...

**_"Hey, have you ever thought about what kind of flowers you wanted at your funeral?"_**

**_"That's a morbid question, Tenten."_**

**_"I know, but I want...white orchids."_**

**_"...you know orchids aren't meant for funerals, right?"_**

**_"Still! They're my favourite flowers! I mean, what better flowers than your favourite at your funeral?"_**

**_"You'll be too dead to appreciate the gesture anyway..."_**

**_"Aw, you've no sense of romance. Anyway, what kinda flower do you want?"_**

**_"...white roses."_**

**_"Haha, I'll remember that."_**

You said that with a bright smile on your face...you never expected to have to recall that memory so soon.

"Neji..." You whisper. "I love you."

And I you Tenten.

I'm so sorry.

I'm sorry that I even took that damn trip, even if I couldn't have known what would happen.

My only thought, as I clung to that piece of wood, floating in the water, was that you would be all alone.

So I prayed...I prayed for God to let me wait for you...

Before we go to Heaven...

Together.

* * *

**I was listening to Yuki no Hana while writing this...it's a nice song.**

**Anyway, please leave a review!**


End file.
